The present invention relates to linear fluidic actuators.
Fluidic actuators convert energy in the form of a pressurized fluid into motion. The motion can be rotary or linear, depending on the type of actuator.
More particularly the present invention relates to linear fluidic actuators.
Linear fluidic actuators can be used to move a wide range of parts.
The term fluid refers either to gases or to liquids.
It is desirable to develop linear fluidic actuators that can be used to move parts with a wide displacement range but which size remains reasonable.